The Violinist The pianist
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: This will now be Two seperate stories of music and how it brings together our favorite couple    each will have the other persons POV added so it will be 4 chaps long so R&R    ***BAMON!***
1. The violinist

**AN: Just a little one shot that popped into my dead whilst listening to some sad but beautiful music to get me in the right mood to write a chapter of one of my stories… characters are human =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story**

* * *

><p>He found himself standing in front of the large Victorian house just as he did every evening at 5:00pm.<p>

He could see her crimson locks through the second story window as she sat on the window seat as she did every day at the same time.

Could see as she raised the violin and the bow preparing to play the sweet music that called to him from the first moment he had heard it.

Damon Salvatore was an outcast, the bad seed of his high school and family if you will.

He got into numerous fights and trouble seemed to find him where ever he was.

So it was surprising that he would be drawn in by something so pure as the sweet sad melody of the violin.

His friends and brother would surely laugh if they knew what his favorite pass time was.

But they didn't and he liked it that way.

It was his little secret, and being the selfish boy he was, he wanted to keep it all to himself.

Though he had never seen the girl behind the music, he was in love.

He would often dream of the day he would have the courage to knock on the door and introduce himself.

To finally see the face of the stranger that had captured his misunderstood heart, without a single word.

He had no doubts that she would be beautiful, and even if she wasn't to others she would always be to him no matter how she looked.

He sighed in contempt as she began to play.

The melody was sad and enchanting… and completely filled with passion.

He stood there watching her ghostly silhouette from the side walk below and let himself get as lost in the melody as he knew she surely was.

His eyes closed as he just listened, lost in thought.

In fact he became so lost in beautiful thoughts of meeting her he didn't hear when the music came to a stop.

He didn't hear the front door of the very house he was standing in front of open and shut.

And he didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached him.

"It's called Shindlers List, just like the movie." A whimsical voice pulled him back to reality.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes.

It was her and he had been right about her being beautiful.

Her crimson locks framed her Heart shaped face beautifully. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him in wonder, and when he looked at her blush crept into her cream colored skin making her look radiant.

She was very petite which he liked being as he wasn't into tall girls anyways.

"The piece I was playing, it's called Shindlers List."

This time it was his turn to blush because he knew he had been caught.

"It was very beautiful." He managed to get out even though he was nervous.

Nervous that she would think he was a creep for standing outside her house when he had never even met her.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Your welcome."

They stood there for a moment neither knowing quite what to say.

"So… you like violin music?" She asked.

His eyes widened in shock, he had been sure she was going to tell him to leave, but instead she was keeping the conversation going.

"Well you play with so much passion it's hard to imagine anyone not liking that." He answered honestly.

"I see you everyday out here, I just had to come out and meet you being as I have been playing for you for a while now."

He blushed harder now knowing that he hadn't been just caught today, but she had known he was there every day.

He was searching through his jumbled thoughts trying to find an excuse when she spoke again.

"It's okay, I don't mind. In fact I was going to ask you if you wanted to come in and sit, I am sure you can't be comfortable standing out here."

"You would invite me in when you don't even know me? Let alone my name?" He asked taken aback.

"Yes, well I strangely feel as if I do know you… and as for the name part we can change that. I'm Bonnie." She giggled as she extended her hand to him.

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself as he took her hand in his and instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips causing her to blush.

"So do you want to come in while I practice then?" She asked.

"Okay."

They walked into the house and he sat on the love seat while she played.

This had become a daily ritual from that day after… him coming to her house and her playing music for him.

This is how Damon Salvatore fell in love with the violinist…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so yes I should be writing another chapter instead of this but I had to write this to keep from starting another story lol so ya… I might leave this open however and write a Bonnie POV or a whole different story where Bonnie finds Damon… if you want anyways… so R&amp;R =)<strong>


	2. Stranger in the night

**AN: so this is basically Bonnies POV for the violinist… I have decided to do a whole different oneshot after this for Damon and Bonnie also and that will include his POV also… this keeps my mind working while I try to get inspiration for my next chapter of whatever story I happen to want to update =) well enjoy… hopefully lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story <strong>

* * *

><p>Every evening she would sit at the window seat in her bedroom and practice the violin.<p>

Knowing that he would be listening.

She had seen him down below standing on the sidewalk numerous times, and had come to realize that he was coming to listen to her play.

She didn't know his name, or why he was so drawn to her music… and none of that really mattered.

In fact she had become so used to seeing that beautiful stranger outside of her house that she couldn't imagine not practicing while he was there.

She became so accustomed to his hidden presence that she even began to play just for him.

She would practice at the prestigious school her parents sent her, for hours even if it meant she would come home with calloused fingers, just so that when she got home in the afternoon she could play the perfected version for him.

Her friends would call her foolish for being drawn to such a stranger… but she couldn't help but feel the way she did.

Though she had never spoken to him she felt a strange pull towards him.

Almost as if she had known him her whole life when in reality she didn't know him at all…

It was with these thoughts that she sat at the window seat as usual and brought the violin to her chin and raised the bow to begin her song of choice today.

Shindlers List a beautiful melody of sorrow that seemed to fit perfectly with the way she was feeling…

Would she ever come to know this stranger in the night?

Bonnie was a timid girl, she didn't have much experience at all with boys.

And since he had waltzed into her life it was nearly impossible to even imagine speaking to another boy when he had stolen her heart without a single word.

She began to play letting all of her anguish and sorrow flow into her music making it all that more beautiful…

A little over half way through the song she found herself unable to continue.

She didn't know what came over her but suddenly she had to meet him.

It was as if his presence gave her that extra bit of courage she needed.

So she descended the stairs and walked out the front door.

For a moment she just admired his beauty from the front porch of her house.

The way his raven colored hair gleamed in the light of the setting sun.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be completely at peace.

His face was perfectly chiseled and would be the envy of any of the Greek Gods that she had learned about in school.

Finally she found her voice and spoke as she came closer to where he was standing.

"It's called Shindlers List, just like the movie."

"Hmmm?" He murmured as he opened his eyes.

She was surprised to find that they were the same color as his hair, black… but they seemed to hold stars with in their depths… they were eyes that anyone would willingly get lost in.

She blushed as he stared at her almost as if he were thirsty and she was the wine that would quench his thirst.

"The piece I was playing, it's called Shindler's List."

A look of guilt crossed his perfect features and he blushed.

"It was very beautiful." He said nervously.

"Thank you." She said a bit shyly.

"You're welcome."

Bonnie was still a little shocked that she had found the courage to come down and talk to him.

She racked her brain to find something to say to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"So… You like violin music?" She asked, wanting to kick herself for not finding anything more interesting to ask.

She watched as his eyes widened in shock as if he had been expecting something else…

"Well you play with so much passion that it's hard to imagine anyone not liking that." Honesty rang clear in his voice.

She decided to be completely honest with him now.

"I see you everyday out here, I just had to come out and meet you being as I have been playing for you for a while now."

This seemed to make him blush more and she felt bad for embarrassing him.

"It's okay, I don't mind. In fact I was going to ask you if you wanted to come in and sit, I am sure you can't be comfortable standing out here." She said quickly.

"You would invite me in when you don't even know me? Let alone my name?" He seemed taken aback.

"Yes, well I strangely feel as if I do know you… and as for the name part we can change that. I'm Bonnie." She giggled as she extended her hand to him.

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself as he took her hand in his and instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips causing her to blush.

"So do you want to come in while I practice then?" She asked.

"Okay."

They walked into the house and he sat on the love seat while she played.

After their meeting he had come over every evening to hear her play.

And so the violinist fell in love with the stranger in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so Bonnie's POV =) I have decided to make this a 4 part thing… next will be a Bonnie POV of Damon and though it is an entirely different story it fits the same theme so it will be added whenever I have the time.<strong>


	3. The Pianist

**AN: Thank you for the beautiful reviews for the violinist =) I am glad you enjoyed that story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie McCullough reluctantly got ready for the party her father's business partner, Mr. Salvatore was throwing to celebrate their latest success, and much to her displeasure her parents were making her<p>

attend.

They had never made her attend one before so she was a little surprised they had even asked her to accompany them.

She was sure it was going to be elegant.

The dress her mother had bought her for the occasion spoke for itself.

Yes it would be elegant, grand, and completely and utterly boring.

When she asked if she could skip out, they had said that it was time she made a proper appearance into society.

In other words they were hoping to introduce her to their rich friend's sons, ensuring she would have a proper suitor.

All wealthy parents were the same in Fells Church Virginia.

They were all for appearances.

From the time she was an infant, she was dressed in only the latest fashions, given the most popular toys and games, and was given a huge long list to go with it all of things that were not proper for a

young lady to do.

Some loved this kind of life style and even wished for it, but Bonnie hated it.

It was like the town was a giant stage and its most prestigious residents were the actors, forcing their children into the act.

She was dreading this party more than anything.

It meant she would no doubt have to talk to the towns most stuck up boys, that would only no doubt talk to her because of her family's status in the town.

It was like this all her life.

She would make a new friend only to find that either their parents told them to befriend her, or they wanted something.

Tonight would be no exception she supposed.

"You look stunning honey." Her mom's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She looked at her mom, her eyes pleading her to not make her do this.

Her mom sighed before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You know that this is an important night for your father, and being his daughter it is your duty as well as mine to be at his side."

"I know, I know. I will go and I will 'behave like a proper young lady' but don't expect me to like one bit of it."

Her mom smiled at her.

"Besides, I hear there will be plenty of good looking boys your age attending."

Bonnie forced what she hoped was an excited smile on her face.

Just as she had expected, the true reason she was being forced into attending this event.

"The car is waiting, come lets go before your father is late."

Bonnie just nodded and followed her mom out of her room.

They descended the stairs and found her father waiting at the bottom impatiently looking at is watch.

"Ah, there are my two beautiful women."

"Mary isn't coming?" Bonnie asked.

She had been hoping that she would at least have the support of her older sister at the party.

"Well no, she had to cover a shift for someone at the hospital." Her mother answered as they headed to the waiting car in front of their large house.

"I bet…" She tried to hide the sarcasm in her tone, but her parents stern looks told her she failed miserably.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the Salvatore estate was filled with her parent's laughter and conversation.<p>

Bonnie stayed silent hoping that the night would be over soon.

When they arrived the party was as elegant and grand as she knew it would be.

Guests mingled while servers offered champagne and other items to them.

She had stood by her parent's side for about an hour of the party, allowing them to introduce her to numerous people and of course their 'oh so charming sons'.

More like stuffy, boring snobs if you asked her opinion.

She excused herself and decided to explore the large house.

She was walking along one of the hallways when she heard beautiful music playing in the distance.

She followed the sound as it grew clearer the closer she got to the source of it all.

Bonnie stopped just outside of a large door where it seemed to be coming from.

She paused with her hand on the door knob for a moment debating whether she should go in or not.

Finally deciding that she would much rather see who was in the room behind the door than go back to the drab party, she twisted the door knob and quietly slipped into the room.

There was a large grand piano in the center of the large decadent room, and seated on the bench with his back to her was a boy.

He must not have heard her enter for he continued on playing the sweet melancholy melody. She stayed where she was for a moment just listening to his music and taking in what she could of his

appearance.

She noted that he was dressed in casual but surely designer clothing all in the color of black.

His hair was also black, and looked soft to the touch.

He was muscular but lean, and just the way he sat was purely graceful.

"Like what you see." His silky voice said as he continued playing the tune.

Her eyes widened at the fact that she had been caught even though his back still faced her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just heard music and well, I guess my curiosity got the better of me." She admitted ashamed.

He stopped playing and turned to face her.

She had to bite her lip trying her hardest not to gasp when she saw his perfect face.

He was absolutely beautiful.

She blushed as he looked her up and down taking in her appearance.

"You came from my father's party?" He asked.

"Yes I suppose. Your father and my dad are business partners… I was forced to come truthfully. And well the party was somewhat…" She trailed off trying to find a polite way to describe the party.

"Boring? Dull? Drab?" He supplied.

She laughed lightly.

"Well yes actually. I have never liked these things."

"Ah, so you're a rebel I see. Well that's perfect because I happen to be quite rebellious myself." He smiled.

"Oh really now? Well I guess I came to the right place then."

"Have a seat." He said patting the space next to him on the piano bench.

She complied and sat next to him.

"I'm Bonnie by the way." She introduced herself.

"Damon."

"You play beautifully."

"Thank you… my mother taught me before she died. I used to play for her all the time but since her death I rarely do any more… I just feel I have no one to play for."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Don't be. It happened long ago, and I am grateful that I had what little time I did with her… my brother wasn't so lucky."

Bonnie wasn't quite sure what to say to that, she didn't know how it felt to lose a parent so she couldn't exactly relate.

"The song was called 'Sad Romance' by the way." Damon said breaking the silence.

"I wish I could play the piano, or any instrument really." She said softly.

"Maybe I could teach you."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. We can start right now if you want."

"Okay. I will make sure my parents pay for the lessons." She promised.

"No need, spending time with such a lovely girl would be payment enough." He winked causing her to blush.

He took her hand in his and placed it on a few of the keys, all the while explaining which note each one made.

That night was the first night of piano lessons as well as love.

As her skills grew so did her love for the beautiful pianist beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I was torn between two ideas for this one lol but this just came out this way =) I wanted to post this earlier but I was running low on makeup and had to make a trip to sephora which was awesome! I bought a huge pallet of eyeshadow that wasn't even on display yet till next month lol I feel special… well anyways R&amp;R damons POV will conclude this little series =)<strong>


	4. Sweet muse

**AN: so here is the last part to this little series… I am glad that you have liked it so far and am pretty happy with the way it has turned out =) thank you for all of the reviews it is you that helps me stay inspired to write more and more…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story itself… wow this gets a little tiresome…**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore learned to play the piano at a very young age.<p>

It was his mother that had taught him how to play and he had picked it up easily as he usually did with most things.

Some might even have called him a music protégé, since he had even begun composing his own songs by the age of nine.

When his mother fell ill he would play for her all the time in hopes that if his music brought her enough happiness she would stay…

But when she died he had found no reason to play… his mother and his inspiration to continue with his music was gone.

His father never really cared for music, he was always too caught up in work to care for such 'menial things' as he put it.

He called it a waste of time…

After his mother's death, his father had become callous and cold… going to great lengths to put down anything that reminded him of her.

Damon who looked so much like the woman, with his obsidian eyes and raven colored hair, was no exception to this.

He knew it was his father's twisted way of grieving but that didn't mean it didn't hurt… though he would never admit that aloud since that would be weakness in the older man's eyes.

So he distanced himself from his father, as well as his brother who could do no wrong.

It was because he was so distanced that his father had deemed him as the mischievous trouble-maker, the rebel.

Yes he could be quite rebellious and mischievous, but didn't his father see that his callous ways had molded his eldest son into the man he was today.

It was the evening of one of his father's lavish parties in celebration of a success at work no doubt.

His father had told him he better be on his best behavior and dress the part.

The party hadn't even begun and his father was already scrutinizing him.

It was this type of behavior that had also ruined his relationship with his younger brother Stefan.

The more their father praised Stefan and put Damon down, the more Damon distanced himself from Stefan.

No matter how hard Damon had tried to please his father he never seemed to be good enough…

He dressed according to what his father had deemed acceptable for a party such as this and headed downstairs.

He was the product of excellent breeding, charming the guests with just his very presence…

But as the night progressed he grew tired of watching the little groups of happy families interact with each other… knowing that his own would never be anything but broken.

He quietly crept up the stairs wandering in the hallway until he came to a stop at the music room.

Usually he avoided that room, but tonight he was missing his mother more than anything so he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

He stepped up to the grand piano just admiring its beauty for a moment.

Running his hand along the keys gently not making a sound… just the contact with the piano brought back warm memories of when his mother taught him how to play when he was a child.

He sat down on the bench and started playing a sad sweet tune letting his soul bleed into the beautiful song.

It was while he was playing that he sensed he was not alone.

The person had yet to speak up so he did instead, not bothering to turn around to see the intruder.

"Like what you see." He said as he continued playing his song.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just heard music and well, I guess my curiosity got the better of me."

Her voice…it was sweet and melodic.

It was her voice that made him stop playing and turn around.

He was curious to see who the owner of such a lovely voice was.

When he turned around he took in the very petite girl in the doorway.

Her skin shone like perfect ivory in the lighting of the room, and was a great contrast to the deep crimson waves that fell below her small shoulders.

Her features, like the rest of her were very feminine and delicate, but what captivated him most were her eyes.

Her wide chocolate colored eyes that seemed to hold innocence as well as knowledge.

She stood there biting her lip nervously as he appraised her with his eyes, until finally she blushed and looked away.

He couldn't explain why, but when she looked away he felt cold… and he knew that he had to be graced by her warm and welcoming eyes again so he broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

"You came from my father's party?" He asked gently.

"Yes I suppose. Your father and my dad are business partners… I was forced to come truthfully. And well the party was somewhat…" Her polite nature was proof that she came from a family of importance…

yet he felt that there was just something that set her apart from the rest of the prude society that was Fells Church.

This both intrigues and amused him immensely.

"Boring? Dull? Drab?" He supplied when she seemed lost in thought.

She laughed lightly, and it was a beautiful sound.

"Well yes actually. I have never liked these things." Her eyes lit up as if she were sharing a deep dark secret.

"Ah, so you're a rebel I see. Well that's perfect because I happen to be quite rebellious myself." He smiled.

"Oh really now? Well I guess I came to the right place then."

"Have a seat." He offered patting the bench beside him.

He was pleased when she complied and sat down next to him.

"I'm Bonnie by the way." She said once she was comfortably seated.

"Damon."

"You play beautifully." She said softly.

"Thank you… my mother taught me before she died. I used to play for her all the time but since her death I rarely do any more… I just feel I have no one to play for." He wasn't sure what had compelled him

to share this with a complete stranger… maybe it was because she didn't feel like one…it was as if he had known her before.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She apologized.

"Don't be. It happened long ago, and I am grateful that I had what little time I did with her… my brother wasn't so lucky."

She seemed at a loss for words so he quickly changed the subject.

"The song was called 'Sad Romance' by the way."

"I wish I could play the piano, or any instrument really." She said softly.

"Maybe I could teach you." He offered, grasping at any chance of seeing her again.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. We can start right now if you want."

"Okay. I will make sure my parents pay for the lessons." She promised.

"No need, spending time with such a lovely girl would be payment enough." He winked causing her to blush.

He took her hand in his and placed it on a few of the keys, all the while explaining which note each one made.

He knew then that he had found his muse, his reason for playing, and as time went on he knew he had also found love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so that was Damon's POV and the end of this little series… it was very fun to write and your reviews made it even more worthwhile. So lately there has been a lot of endings in my stories, as well as more to come., but with every ending there is a new beginning so I will be starting a new story in the near future =) thank you again and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it…<strong>


End file.
